Just Another Fanfiction
by That stalker chick O.o
Summary: Okay so here it is previously known as "One Month, Six Days." I have finally finished it! epilogue included! Basically this is and AU where L and Light fall in love, but Light doesn't know L is Ryuzaki his lover so he is still on the hunt for L. Rated T for Suicide/Character Death some kissing and language.


**AN: Okay so here it is previously known as "One Month, Six Days." I have finally finished it! epilogue included! Basically this is and AU where L and Light fall in love, but Light doesn't know L is Ryuzaki his lover so he is still on the hunt for L. Rated T for Suicide/Character Death some kissing and language~! XD  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters all rights go to Tsgumi Ohba I am mearly the puppeteer *coughDrocellcough* who makes them fulfill my twisted desires.  
Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

L walked onto the tennis court bouncing the tennis ball repeatedly on his racket with extreme dexterity.  
"So just one set. Whoever wins six games first is the winner. Alright with you?" asked L.  
"Fine," replied Light, counting how many times till he missed. It was 66 times.  
They took their positions on the court and took on a serious stance.  
_ He couldn't possibly be planning to do some psychological profile of me as Kira, just from the way-_ **THUNK!  
** L had served the ball only to watch a zoned-out Light take it to the head, collapse, and jar his head on the court. L dashed to Light awkwardly, vaulting over the net.  
No one was home to get in L's way, which L was thankful for, as he had laid Light in his bed, bandaged his head, and went to get ice. While L was in the kitchen retrieving ice Light had slipped back into consciousness enough to focus on the numbers on the clock and sit up grumbling profanities.  
"Light-kun, are you okay?" inquired L upon return.  
Light recoiled, falling out of bed, and landing on the floor at the sound of L's monotonous voice then quickly stood up, a bit to fast though because he got dizzy and had to cling to his night stand.  
"W-who the hell are you!?" A panicked look took over his face and he glanced to his desk. "What do you think you-how do you know my name!?"  
"Please, Light-kun, do try to calm yourself. I am Ryuzaki. Would you please tell me the date today?"  
Light, getting up and turning to face L replied, "The date? March 4th. The entrance exams are today and I'm wasting time telling you this when I should have been there at 8:00am-Which was four hours ago!"  
L, only needing a moment to process this and devise a plan, motioned for Light to sit on the bed who, after slight hesitation, complied, still keeping a defensive posture. L then joined him, sitting normally because he didn't want to freak him out more than his next words would.  
"Light-kun, the date is April 10th. You passed the entrance exams with a perfect score along with me and we were the freshman representatives. We decided to play tennis today but for reasons unknown to me, you were distracted when I served the ball and you took a rather hard hit to the head. You then collapsed, hit your head again on the court, and I now know from my analysis there is a 87% chance you have amnesia at the least going back a month and six days as well as concussion."  
Light stared L down the whole time he spoke, subconsciously noting his athletic attire, bandaged head, and the ice in L's hand. After taking a quick moment to process it all he said, "Ryuzaki, surely you have a convoluted mind to think up such an elaborate prank to pull on a stranger. To knock out someone, dress them to fit the tale, and bandage their head. You sicken me."  
L could understand why Light would refuse to accept such the truth so harshly.  
"Pranks are immature and cruel and I am not one to commit any such crimes. It disgusts me to see the world filled with so many immature fools."  
L looked Light in his golden-brown eyes to assure him that it wasn't a cruel prank and it pained him to see the look of suspicion slowly slide of his face replaced with solemn understanding. Light gave a slow nod after a few minutes of going over what L had just said. "If you don't mind my asking, could you stay for dinner to explain to my parents the situation? I think they would react rather harshly if you didn't stick around to make sure I'm okay...if you consider forgetting a month of your life okay."  
"Of course Light-kun. After all, it would be irresponsible and inconsiderate to cause such a ruckus and not stick around to endure it."  
"True..."  
They sat there awkwardly for a bit before Light, having been watching Ryuzaki fidget the whole time, broke the silence.  
"Uh, Ryuzaki, if you are uncomfortable about being home alone with me you can return at 8:00 when my mother and father should both be home."  
"No Light-kun it's not that it's just that...well...do you have any cake?"  
"Uh, I'd have to check. After all, last time **I** recall we didn't."  
"Oh, right."  
They descended the stairs to the kitchen, Light, feeling Ryuzaki's eyes staring holes into his head, opened the fridge to find no cake and told his companion the news. Ryuzaki looked crushed and Light, taking in his expression of a kicked puppy, couldn't help but offer to bake one. Ryuzaki's eagerly began dragging out the basic ingredients before Light could change his mind.  
"Is devil's food cake okay? I know that recipe best."  
"Absolutely, any cake is better than none." Stated L like a true wise man.  
Ryuzaki watched, perched in a crouch on a chair, as Light skillfully prepared the ironic choice of cake for a Kira suspect, but one of L's favorites. He considered the possibility of if Light was still a feasible candidate for being Kira, considering his amnesia. Light immediately noticed L's "strange ways". Even so he just asked if he could do anything to make him more at home.  
An hour later Light watched as Ryuzaki ate half the cake then suddenly remembering his manners offered Light some.  
"No thanks, I'm not too fond of sweets."  
"Okay," said L happily shoving another forkful into his mouth.  
Light almost laughed at Ryuzaki's relief as he declined and thought  
_ "Hmm...he's pretty adorable...Wait, what?"  
_Light reasoned that thought off as adorable like a baby koala and not adorable as in attractive.  
"So how exactly did we meet, Ryuzaki?" questioned Light, intrigued by this mysterious "friend".  
"We met at the entrance ceremony when we both gave our speeches as the two top ranking freshman on the entrance exams. Because of our superior intellect we had some common ground and started talking. Then to get to know each other we decided to play tennis together and the rest you are caught up on, correct?"  
"Ah...I see then so we both got perfect scores and figured since we would be having classes together and are similar in our intellect we'd get along well. We went to play tennis today," confirmed Light, "but for whatever reason, I suffered a concussion from your serve and it is really April 10th." "Correct," mumbled L through a mouthful of cake. "Well my parents should understand it was just an accident."  
"Seeing how well raised and rational you are, there is precisely a 92% chance that is true," replied L. After finishing his cake, L stood up, chewing on his thumb as he did so, returned to Light's room, owner of said room trailing directly behind watching his every move with thoughtful eyes. L settled onto the bed, turned to Light and requested he turn on the news which he politely did before sitting beside him.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Four hours, and two cakes later, L and Light were still watching the news when L's phone rang. He pulled out a phone and excused himself saying it was important. He hadn't even checked the caller ID.

**Light's POV**

My phone rang a moment after L's.  
'Light it's your father, he had a heart attack!'"  
Ryuzaki-my dad!"  
I looked at L my eyes wide with shock, his onyx orbs only widened just enough that if you weren't as attentive as me the change would've gone  
unnoticed.

**Third Person P.O.V.****(At the hospital half an hour later.)**  
"Dad are you sure this was just caused by overwork?"  
"Light, what are you saying!?" asked Sachiko.  
"Mom, he had a heart attack. Who wouldn't make the connection? I mean every single one of Kira's victims died that way."  
"Light's right. Yagami-San you head the task force in charge of catching Kira, right? That's plenty of reason for Kira to want you dead; an attempt at your life is possible."  
Soichiro looked a little surprised, finally noticing L, and looked between L and Light for a possible explanation.  
"Sachiko, Light's here now and anyway I'm all right. You go on home and not a word of this to Sayu. I don't want to upset her." ordered Soichiro.  
"All right then. Thank you for coming Light."  
"Sure mom." said Light flashing a reassuring smile to his mom.  
L waited for the door to close completely before speaking up.  
"Nice to meet you Yagami-San, I am Ryuzaki. I apologize for coming to such a personal affair but I have some important news...Light and I were-"  
"We were finishing a project for our criminology class on the NPA when we remembered we had to interview someone on the NPA ,and who better than you the Chief of Police? But, seeing your condition I can get an extension on the project." Light lied perfectly.  
"Oh yes an extension is a good idea, and nice to meet you Ryuzaki."

**L's POV**

Hmm, perhaps Light is right to not tell his father about the amnesia. If I can gain Light's trust as a "friend" maybe he will confess to being Kira, all he'll know is I am Ryuzaki and we are friends while his father, the Task Force, and I will still be collecting evidence and data. Even if I'm wrong and Light isn't Kira, I'll have my work from the task force. In any case Light's father seems to be playing along well.  
I was dragged out of my thoughts by Light breaking the silence.  
"Maybe I can help in the Kira investigation until you're back on your feet, Dad. Remember, I swore to you that if anything happened to you, I'd make sure Kira got the death penalty."  
"No Light, you just concentrate on studying for now. You'll have plenty of time to catch criminals after you join the NPA."  
"But Kira is responsible for what happened to you! If there's any chance my input can help move the investigation forward, then I'll help out."  
There's no way this could be an act. If it is, this is way too corny.  
"Excuse me. Visiting hours are over."  
I stood up from my perch on the chair and bidding farewell, went to return to the Task Force building for another sleepless work night. Light, who had trailed behind me to the car, cleared his throat grabbing my attention.  
"I'm sorry, Light. Is there something you need?" I asked  
"Yes. Thanks for not telling about what happened. I'd prefer to put as little stress on my dad and family as possible. Plus, you were my ride here, so..."  
"Right... and you're welcome." I extended my hand to shake his, after wiping off my thumb which had been resting against my teeth for some time,  
and he took it for perhaps a second longer than necessary.

**(About a week later: April 18th)**

**(At Task Force Headquarters)**

Watari hurried into the room during a discussion of the whereabouts of Naomi Misora.  
"Ryuzaki!"  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Sakura TV, quick! You have to see this!"  
'In other words, we are being held hostage by Kira and have no choice but to air these videos...'  
"Held hostage by Kira?" exclaimed Aizawa.  
'Four days ago, an envelope containing four videotapes arrived at this station... The first tape announced the date and time of death for Seiichi and Seiji Machiba, who were arrested the other day. Exactly as predicted, these two men died yesterday at 7:00 P.M. of heart attacks... From this fact, we concluded that the sender of these videos was none other than Kira. The envelope received contained instructions from Kira telling us to air this. The second video, at exactly 5:59 p.m. today... Kira's instructions state that it foretells yet another death and contains a message to people all over the world.'  
"This has got to be another one of their fake stories, right...?" inquired Ukita.  
"No way... Not even Sakura would go that far," Matsuda stated.  
The message began. 'I am Kira. It should be April 18th, 5:59 p.m. and 38, 39, 40 seconds. Please switch channels to Taiyo TV. The anchor, Mr. Kazuhico Hibima, will die of a heart attack at precisely 6:00 P.M.'  
"Change the channel," said L.  
Sure enough the anchor collapsed, dead.  
"Watari, bring another TV set- no... Two more TV sets out here!" commanded L.  
'Mr. Hibima has consistently referred to me as, "Evil" in his news reports. This was his punishment... As absolute proof, I will present you with another. My next target is a commentator who has also condemned me repeatedly...'  
"Go to channel 24!" L ordered.  
Once again, the said offender collapsed.  
"They said Kira would be sending a message to people all over the world... We have to make them stop this broadcast or something terrible is going to happen."  
Matsuda, to no avail, tried to call the station and Aizawa's friend who worked there had his phone off. Ukita darted out the door to go to the station to stop the broadcast himself.

Darn it! It's locked!" cried Ukita, having arrived at the station door.  
"Police! Open up!" But the security guard refused.  
Ukita began to raise his gun when...

'This just in! Someone is reported to have collapsed in front of Sakara TV!' announced NHN news with live coverage of the scene.  
"Oh my God! Kira got him!" cried Aizawa as he began to dash for the door, only to be stopped by L.  
'Oh my God! An armored van has crashed into the lobby of Sakara TV! It appears to be a police vehicle!'  
"Well, that's certainly one way of entering without anyone seeing your face," L simply stated.  
They watched as a single patrol car pulled up on screen.  
"We aren't alone in this..." mused Matsuda.  
"Aizawa-San, you know the Deputy Chief Kitamura's cellphone number, don't you? Yes, call him. If he picks up, hand the phone over to me," said L.  
Aizawa handed the phone over to L after the Deputy picked up.  
"Kitamura here... Aizawa, I told you not to call me."  
"This is L. I have a request. There will be more officers driven to act on their own after seeing this broadcast and we'll have a major tragedy on our hands unless strictly coordinated action is taken."  
The Deputy was saying that the incident wasn't theirs when the officers on screen that had pulled up collapsed.  
"Alright, L, tell me how to coordinate this."

"Yes, thank you Kitamura-San. No, wait! Please stay on the line!"  
**Bip. Bip. Bip.  
**"It's Yagami-San," Watari informed L.  
"Watari, call him back right away and hand the phone to me."  
L held the phone to his ear in his peculiar manner when Soichiro answered hurriedly saying, "This is Asahi! Get me Ryuzaki!"  
"Yagami-San, it's me. I assume it was you in that armored van then?"  
"That's right... I have seized the tapes- all of them. I'll bring them over. Where are you right now?"  
"What about your condition?"  
"I'm fit as a fiddle. Never felt better in my life. But the bigger concern is how do I get out of here? I assume the front of the building is dangerous, but maybe I'll be alright in that van?"  
"Hold on a moment, Yagami-San."  
L switched phones again.  
"Deputy Chief, it was Yagami-San in that armored van."  
"I thought he was hospitalized! L, tell him we'll be there in five minutes!"  
Once again, L switched phones back to Yagami.  
"Yagami-San, rest there for five minutes and then head out the front."

**Soichiro's POV**

_"Just walk straight out of the front entrance...?"_  
I waited exactly five minutes then walked towards the front. I was astounded at how fast L had managed to pull this together. There were busses and police officers in helmets with shields forming a closed barrier around the front entrance, and a car with tinted windows for an exit.  
"Alright, stay close together! Do not show yourselves! Kira is not inside the building! If he's here he's outside!" I approached the car and thanked Ide before telling him I'd be okay by myself, and sped away.

Soichiro returned to the hotel and gave the tapes to L before lying down.  
"Aizawa-San, could you take this envelope to forensics?"  
"Sure, I know a lot of people there. I'm sure they'll do a good job. There will be fingerprints for sure and possibly DNA from the stamp, if it was licked. Of course, I'll make them study the tapes without sound so they don't hear what's said."  
"Great. While you're doing that, I'll watch these copies to find out what's in them."

**(Four days later, April 22nd)**

**Light's POV**

I watched as the response to the police department's answer to support Kira played. I didn't like that this second Kira was bringing down my image a bit by threatening the police or that they had sent such stupid videos to Sakara TV. But if I played my cards right, I could remove suspicion from me and this Kira could kill L without me having to do anything. But if the fake Kira messes up and gets caught, L could find out about the existence of Death Notes... I need to contact the fake Kira and control him without letting him know my name or face.

**(The next day, April 23****rd****)**

"Ryuzaki, what is the probability this is a second Kira?" asked Soichiro.  
"This time I'd say about seventy percent," answered L.  
"Probably a child or small woman judging by the fingerprints. I don't like his style... It's not like Kira at all."  
"Not like Kira?" inquired Aizawa.  
"Yes. This is so amateurish. Making a TV network broadcast these tapes and using police chiefs as bargaining chips... If I was Kira, I'd be pretty furious. So far Kira has avoided attacking innocent people and has been gradually sliding in and influencing society. He doesn't want a dictatorship based on fear. My estimations say the real Kira is the smarter of the two. And if I were him, I'd try to figure out who the imposter Kira is and gauge whether or not he supports me. And if he did, I'd make full use of him and when the police start closing in, I'd eliminate him. This means we are racing against Kira to track down this fake Kira!"

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**(Three days later April 26th)**

L and Light were sitting in class pretending to listen to lessons they already knew when Light turned to address L.  
"Ryuzaki-Kun?"  
"Yes Light-Kun?"  
"Would you like to grab some lunch after class, I know this café with a great dessert selection."  
The question caught L off guard but he recovered replying, "Sure, but why did you mention the desserts?"  
Light was the deer in the headlights now but just as quickly as L had bounced back he said,  
"Well, you seemed fond of cake when I met you at my house, well re-met you, so I assumed you'd like dessert with your lunch too."  
Light chuckled nervously, in truth he had actually been studying L when he could, that is when he showed up to collage, and quickly picked up on L's "all sweets diet" so he figured he could interest 'Ryuzaki' with sweets and hopefully 'get to know each other better', that's how Light saw it at least.  
"Ah yes, sure Light-Kun I'd love to join you."  
The bell rang moments later, Light drove them to the café, and picked a seat in the back. (His favorite spot.) The waitress came shortly to take their orders addressing Light first and trying to not openly stare at her other strange customer (L).  
"Yes I'll take the monjayaki and a coffee please."  
Reluctantly she turned to L reminding him why he didn't usually eat out.  
"And you...Sir?"  
"Yes I'll have the anmitsu, the triple chocolate cake, the strawberry cheesecake, castella, coffee, and two andagi, oh, and the banana-split milkshake please."  
The waitress looking rather surprised wrote everything down and said, "Ok I'll be right back." and went to get their orders.  
"Aren't you going to eat any normal food?" asked Light remembering to seem surprised by 'Ryuzaki's' diet of all sweets.  
"No thanks." replied L not giving it a second thought.  
"So...Why do you sit like that anyway?"  
"Because, if I sit any other way my brain power drops forty percent." Replied L as if it made perfect sense and gesturing to his head and wild mess of hair.  
Light opened his mouth to respond, but the waitress was returning with the tray of food and coffee. The waitress set the food on the table then turned to Light saying,  
"If you need anything else just let me know," and she walked away, leaving Light and L to eat in silence. Light, sipping his coffee, stared at Ryuzaki who was devouring the sweets like a child. L noticed but paid no mind to Light when suddenly he reached across the table and wiped some frosting off the tip of L's nose. L sat frozen for a moment before asking,  
"Why did Light-kun do that? It would've been just as easy to inform me I had frosting on my nose."  
Light blushed a little and looked down, avoiding L's gaze.  
"I-I don't really know. I just… I don't know."  
L, uncertain how to approach this new turn of events, made a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret. Reaching out he lifted Light's head up to meet his eyes, his fingers tingling at the contact.  
"I understand. Light…?" L asked, still staring at Light's amber eyes, which he suddenly found very striking in the sunlight. Light nodded, not trusting himself to speak, afraid of what he might say. L gestured for Light to lean forward, he obeyed and suddenly the space between them was gone. Light wrapped his arms around L's neck, pulling him deeper into their kiss while L was tangling his fingers into Light's honey-brown locks. They reluctantly broke the kiss, their lungs pleading for air. Between breaths, Light whispered to L,  
"You…truly are…beautiful…"  
Light stood up, pulled out a pen, and wrote on L's hand 'Call me' and underneath was his cellphone number. Walking away he turned back to smile slyly at L before leaving a stunned L to ponder what had just happened.

**L's POV**

For the first time in my life I couldn't wrap my mind around the situation. Emotions I'd never experienced before ran rampant through my mind. Chewing on my thumb and sitting on a couch in another extravagant hotel at 3:00 A.M. I tried to sort out the situation, but I kept coming to a dead end of mixed emotions, so I tried to look at it logically.  
_"Well, he is very intelligent, he can bake cakes (a major pro in my opinion), he actually seems to like how I behave in terms of sitting, eating, and speaking with extensive knowledge, as opposed to most peoples' reactions of avoiding me or getting annoyed that I speak more intellectually than them, and he is very attractive by normal standards… But he is still a Kira suspect so I have to be prepared to execute him should he confess or slip up. Not to mention when I'm around Light it's hard to think and be __logical, that could be a disadvantage to Kira… I think… I think that I will take the risk and follow my heart...with caution of course..."_

**(That same night)**

Light lied in bed sleeping soundly for the first night since he'd met 'Ryuzaki.' It was 4:00 A.M. when there was a knock at the door to the terrace connected to Light's room, jolting him awake. He quickly walked to the door, squinting through sleepy eyes, trying to identify the visitor; it was L. Light's heart fluttered at the sight of the raven-haired man crouching on the terrace, looking like a dark angel illuminated by the moonlight. Quickly and quietly he stepped outside, closing the door behind him, and greeted L.  
"Ryuzaki-Kun, why- I mean-what are-Hi…"  
Light blushed hoping 'Ryuzaki' wouldn't see, he was really caught off guard by 'Ryuzaki's' visit because Light figured he had regretted the kiss by how he looked as he had left. But L saw the blush and reaching out, grabbing Light's hand, and pulling him closer, whispered,  
"I think you are beautiful too, Light-Chan."  
L pulled Light into his arms and lovingly kissed him, getting a delayed reaction from a surprised, but overjoyed Light. L slid his tongue along Light's lips, asking for entrance which Light allowed, letting him explore his warm mouth, their hot breath intermingling in each other's mouths. Light's free hand wrapped around L, and L's other hand pulling Light's head closer, mussing his hair. Finally breaking apart, lungs about ready to burst, Light panted,  
"Do you want to go with me to class in the morning, just stay the rest of the night?"  
L gently ran his fingers through Light's hair and replied, sarcastically,  
"Well, if you insist."  
Light opened the door to his room, gesturing L inside and followed, heading for the bed. L unsure of Light's intentions sat on the desk chair till Light spoke up.  
"Aren't you going to sleep?"  
"No, I'm an insomniac, I don't usually sleep." Light didn't seem too surprised.  
"Okay, will you just cuddle then? Please…"  
Light looked at him with big, pleading eyes. L couldn't resist, he settled into bed with Light and soon, finding a strange sense of peace being in his arms, fell asleep.  
**  
****(Morning, April 27****th****)**

"Good morning, Ryuzaki-Chan. We need to go soon before my parents wake up, they won't be very happy to find out that I invited you to spend the night without permission." Light smiled,"I thought you were an insomniac."  
"Well even insomniacs take naps or else we'd die, you can't function properly after about 9 days without sleep, and yes it would be wise to depart soon. I'd hate to give your dad a heart attack seeing how he just recently recovered from one," agreed L groggily while sitting up and taking in his surroundings for the first time. He noticed the room looked even cleaner than it had when he had viewed it through grainy video feed. Light walked to the closet and pulled out from a set of predetermined outfits, his clothes for the day and a change of clothes for 'Ryuzaki,' then handing the outfit to L, Light said,  
"I think this should fit you well enough."  
L looked at the clothes reluctantly, having never worn a collared shirt or dress pants, but not wanting to be rude he replied "Thanks."  
They began undressing, each subtly taking in every detail of the other before turning away and pulling on their own clothes. Light was surprised by how sexy L really was underneath all his baggy clothes and how flawless his pale skin was. Turning back to each other, Light chastely kissed L before opening the door and walking out quietly, cueing him to follow.  
On the ride to the university, L was tugging at his collar and shifting uncomfortably, but when Light inquired if he was okay he'd stop and say he was fine before resuming fidgeting a minute later. Aside from the occasional exchange of wordless conversation with their eyes, L and Light sat in class bored out of their minds and answered every question thrown at them by the exasperated teacher perfectly, only irritating the teacher more that they could answer perfectly with such ease despite not paying attention.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Light-Chan," said L, bidding Light farewell and climbing into the limo driven by Watari. Light stared at the car with wonder, but quickly recovered from his surprise.  
"Okay, I'll see you."

**(That same day, Task Force Headquarters)**

"We must decide what to do. I fear that even if I follow the second Kira's demands to go on to TV I might not be able to convince him I'm truly L."  
Matsuda, ignorant as always, pouted, "Why can't the real Kira just respond and tell them to stop?"  
"He has a point," said Watari, "If we could convince this second, less intelligent Kira we're the real Kira maybe we can get them to obey us."  
"What? Oh yeah, that's what I meant," said Matsuda, having perked up.  
"Yes, I'll write the script and Aizawa, you will design the background and record it. Watari, please get a ten minute block everywhere on every new station starting at 6:00 P.M. till' 10:00 P.M."

**(That night, Light's house.)**

**Light's POV**

I was watching the news, hoping, no, praying to see L, today is the day they had to decide who to sacrifice. It was 5:55 P.M. when the news anchors announced that coming up they had a special tape to show us.  
_ "A tape? I guess L wouldn't want to die on live television. Hmm, I wonder what this so called L will look like."  
_ Four minutes and a ton of commercials later I was literally drooling with anticipation of seeing this L guy, knowing the second Kira would kill him. With ten seconds left, the anchor announced,  
"And here it is, the video, approved by the police this time."  
The screen went blank for a moment, then…  
"I am the real Kira, this is a message to the impostor. "I don't approve of killing those innocent newscasters, but you have potential to help me. I'd like to meet you somehow if you can figure a way to meet me without getting caught I'll consider your help. Until then please refrain from killing innocents and using the people of justice as bargaining chips. Finally, don't get caught."  
_"Hmm, not bad, L, not bad… Let's see how you play this out; after all I've still got the upper hand with my dad and my hacking skills."_

**(Next day, April 28****th****)**

L and Light were sitting in Light's room, having finished their homework they were having a battle of wills, that is, who will not succumb to the other first, when Light suddenly piped up,  
"Truth or dare?"  
"… Truth."  
Light had been hoping for a dare so he needed a moment to think.  
"Are you attracted to me for my looks or personality?"  
"You are the most intelligent person I've met, possibly more so than me. You've seen me eat cakes like they were my lifeline, chew my thumb like if I could chew it off I'd be given my wildest dreams, and how I sit. I'm an insomniac with you being my exception, I can talk to you without belittling my knowledge, I feel like nothing can bring me down. Plus, as mentioned previously, you've seen my quirks and only drew closer. I love you. It just so happens you've also got drop-dead sexy eyes that could melt the coldest heart, and a body fit for a model."  
L had never shown so much emotion in his whole life put together as he had just then, and Light knew it. L cocked his head to the side in thought for a moment then spoke, "Truth, or dare?"  
Light paused thinking for a second.  
"Dare."  
L gave a slight smile.  
"You can either tell your parents that you are homosexual-"  
"No way!" Light looked horrified, "I couldn't, they'd kill me, I'm supposed to be their "perfect" son. Sure I will tell them once I move out but till then-"  
"Or," Butted in L, "you have another choice." said L with a smile.  
"Which is...?"  
"I like cake... You could bake me one, a cheesecake would be nice.  
Light sighed, "Cheesecake it is."

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**(Three days later, May 1****st****: Task Force meeting)**

"Ryuzaki, we've received a reply from the second Kira," said Watari, addressing L, "Here, I'll play it."  
L stared at the computer screen in anticipation of the response from this second Kira.  
"I'd like to meet you too, Kira. I don't think you have the eyes, but I won't kill you…"  
"The eyes, what does that mean?" asked Aizawa rhetorically.  
"We can confirm each other when we meet by showing our Shinigami."  
*CLANG!* L had fallen out of the chair, asking as he got up,  
"Shinigami?... Are we supposed to accept the existence of such a thing?"  
"You're probably right, Ryuzaki, Shinigami can't possibly exist," said Matsuda.  
"Kira also made a prisoner write something that seemed to suggest the existence of Shinigami…" rebutted L.  
"Then should we assume this is the same Kira? The same person using the same word?" questioned Soichiro.  
"That's impossible, if this was the same Kira, then there's no way he'd reply to our tape. Why would he go along with our plan and stop L from going on TV?" pointed out Mogi.  
"Then maybe the real and second Kira have joined forces and are trying to throw off the investigation with the word Shinigami?" asked Aizawa.  
"That, too, is impossible," said L, "as Mogi said, if they were working together they wouldn't try to stop their plan to kill me. This second Kira is acting on his own accord and not by Kira's ideals, that is not "Punishing criminals to change the world and kill anyone who gets in my way," but out of the desire to meet Kira."  
"Then this 'Shinigami' term is actually describing the ability to kill? 'Confirming each other by showing our Shinigami.' We should think of that as meaning that they will show each other their abilities to kill people," said Soichiro.  
"Yes, at the very least we know this word has some meaning between them. We can try to set things up in order to learn more about this," L said.  
"So we'll send another message?" asked Soichiro.  
"No, from now on we'll let Kira and the second Kira handle everything. If we fish around too much without knowing anything we'll reveal that we aren't Kira."  
"Ryuzaki, they also sent a diary page and requested we show it, look at the 30th," pointed out Watari, handing L a paper.  
"Hmm? Oh yes, here, 'We confirmed that our Shinigami at the Giants game at Tokyo Dome.' It's obviously a message to Kira even if it is written with last year's date. It's clear that they plan to meet at the Giants game that happens to be on the same day this year," replied L.  
"Does this mean the second Kira can't even figure out that once we broadcast this we'd have to cancel the game because of media screaming the game will get you killed by Kira and other nonsense?" asked Soichiro.  
"Frankly it may seem dumb, but that also makes it difficult to react. If we broadcast the diary then we'll have to also cancel the game. If we don't, the second Kira won't act. For now, lets' broadcast the diary and announce the cancellation of the game and that will be closing off the streets around Tokyo Dome and conducting an investigation. We received so much police support during the Sakara TV incident that I believe we could manage that. Lastly, we shall create a reply from the 'real' Kira saying "Understood, we'll meet," decided L.  
"You seriously think they will come after it's announced there is going to be police present around the Tokyo Dome?" rebutted Aizawa.  
"No, I doubt Kira will come," said L, "But I'm not sure about the second Kira, he seems pretty stupid. Let's assume he isn't stupid and consider if there are any other hidden messages. If it's some kind of code, only those who have the Shinigami ability would understand, then I won't find it… but we should definitely keep an eye on any location mentioned on those dates just to be sure. The 22nd 'My friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama,' and the 24th 'I met a friend in Shibuya. We bought the same clothes to wear this summer.' It may be a waste of time, but we should pay attention to the people holding notebooks in Aoyama and clothes stores in Shibuya. We'll start setting up cameras now and on these dates fill the streets with as many plain-clothed police officers as we can."  
"But if Kira or the second Kira do come and notice people trying to capture them won't they try to kill them? It's dangerous," said Soichiro.  
"I doubt the second Kira or Kira will be killing regular people. Our officers will be dressed normally and simply be on the lookout for suspicious activity. If they spot anyone suspicious then we will do nothing immediately, but investigate them later."  
"Oh, I'll go to Aoyama and Shibuya!" cried Matsuda, eager to be of use, "I'll fit right in, unlike Asahi-San whose appearance screams 'cop alert!'" chuckled Matsuda.  
"Yes, Masui-San is right, he will blend in well."  
"I'll alert the news stations to broadcast the diary tonight and our response tomorrow."

**(That Night:Light's house)**

Light sat watching the news in his room, as he had every night since the appearance when to his delight the second Kira had responded to the "real" Kira. Even better yet the second Kira had thrown off everybody with the diary entry "We confirmed our Shinigami at the Giants game at Tokyo Dome." while the real message was the notebooks at Aoyoma on the 22nd. _"Hm...maybe I can use this person to kill L. but they are rather moronic for mentioning the Shinigami and the eyes...I can just kill them later once I'm done with them. Hahaha-But L. isn't a world renowned detective for nothing he may just be canceling the game for the peoples' sake of mind, that obvious line forced him into it, but he will no doubt be covering those other two locations as well. I'll have to be careful and have an alibi should he notice me there at Aoyoma... It shouldn't be too hard to get together a group considering my popularity..."  
_ "Ryuk, if this second Kira's Shinigami saw you are you allowed to acknowledge each other?" demanded Light.  
"Good question, personally I don't think, if they are attached to a human, that they should do so without permission. However there is no rule against it so the other Shinigami might start talking to me..."

"So if the fake Kira's Shinigami sees you he might reveal I'm Kira?" questioned Light needing to be sure.  
"He normally shouldn't, but it's up to their personality for example you know me well enough by now to know that even if I see a human with a Shinigami I won't tell you." answered Ryuk.  
Light pondered this a moment while he began typing on his computer before responding, "Well I agree with your stance...Huh," said Light having found what he was researching, "the fake Kira actually put this much thought into how to meet?"  
"What's up?" said Ryuk sounding intrigued.  
"Well, Aoyoma is a large town so I was trying to narrow down where we'd meet and there's a concert on the 22nd at a club called The Note Blue, AO means blue plus the word 'note'..."  
"Wow they might actually have a brain after all..."  
"Exactly why I should be even more careful when I go to check out this Note Blue place."  
Ryuk having shoved a whole apple in his mouth garbled, "But I just told you I wouldn't tell you if I see another Shinigami but they might tell the fake Kira, you still want to go?"  
Light looked a bit taken aback at Ryuk spitting apple on him, but just simple said "Yes, but I need to meet this fake before he gets caught by L and blows everything."

(The Next Morning May 2

**nd****: Light's house.)**

L sat staring at Light from his perch upon the desk chair where he sat every morning, that is when he could sneak out or reason with Watari to let him go outside, waiting for Light to wake up and begin their semi-routine morning. Light woke up five minutes before his alarm, which would go off at 5:30 exactly one hour before the rest of his family would be awake. Then he switched off the alarm before promptly rolling over to check for 'Ryuzaki' who was rising to to walk to the closet still staring at Light as he rose from his perch. Light grinned happy to have such a beautiful person greet him in the morning instead of an empty room. L strode over to the closet and selected one of the outfits for Light. Tossing it onto the bed he climbed under the warm welcoming bed spread and joined Light where the snuggled together and just laying in silence enjoyed each others presence, till about ten minutes later L broke the silence.  
"Shouldn't we be getting ready for class?" he asked running his fingers along Light's exposed chest, who had been lulled into a dream-like state.  
"Hmm...? Oh, yes we should, what did you pick out today?" asked Light not really caring just nuzzling closer to L only to have his boyfriend slide out of reach from the bed forcing him to actually get out of his cozy bed. Light stretched flexing his toned back muscles and arms before examining the outfit of L's choice. Straight cut jeans, a solid black fitted v-neck shirt, and a long-sleeved white dress shirt. He chuckled at how 'Ryuzaki' always picked out the more comfortable outfits for him while he preferred to dress a bit nicer despite the slight loss of comfort. Really Light didn't care though he just cared about what made 'Ryuzaki' happy even if it was as simple as picking out his clothes.  
"If Light-chan can't figure out how to wear comfortable clothes," L teased, "maybe I should help you change." he ended suggestively.  
"No thanks," Light replied casually before adding, "I was just thinking about whether or not I was going to bake you a cake later but after that remark I don't think I will."  
"Oh but you shall." Rebutted L watching as Light changed into his clothes facing away towards a wall then turned at when L said that still pulling on his t-shirt his tan tone abs exposed for a moment before the shirt took them away from L's sight.  
"And why is that?"  
"Because if you do you won't have anyone to do this." L had stalked up to Light and then abruptly pulled him closer by the waistband of his jeans and kissed him shoving his tongue into Light's mouth, but all to soon L broke the kiss leaving Light craving more.  
"Perhaps I will bake you that cake, then again maybe that's the only reason you stick around... You don't really love me do you Ryuzaki? Just my baking!" Light ranted feigning distress and hurt knowing he'd get 'Ryuzaki' cake or no cake.  
"Light-chan if you are done being a drama queen we should head out soon if you wish to get breakfast." said L cracking a rare smile at the thought of Light in a big puffy dress, sparkly tiara, and a sash reading "Queen of Drama." while waving like a prissy girl.

**(That night: L's hotel room)**

It was 1:00AM and everyone was gone for the night home to rest except L who almost never slept. Instead he was busy trying to convince the NPA director to supply the undercover cops he needed for his plan to work. Munching on hard candies he also used a small percent of his brain to think about Light Yagami. About half an hour later he was successful in getting all the cops he needed and not so successful in his situation with Light, that is the fact Light was the prime suspect but since the amnesia he couldn't be sure that even if Light was Kira he'd remember.  
_"Perhaps his 'perfect' behavior really was his normal behavior, if so should Light find out 'Ryuzaki' is me, L, would he be mad at me for lying? He wouldn't dump me over protecting my identity would he, I don't think he's that irrational... But should he be Kira would he kill me even though he loves 'Ryuzaki' which he will probably assume I'm nothing like, or what if he keeps me prisoner while he takes over the world forcing me to rule by his side over a psychopaths utopia. Or what if-No I need to quit considering illogical scenarios and be logical, should Light be Kira he'll be going to Aoyoma or Shibuya, he's smart enough to avoid Tokyo Dome, so I'll just have Watari put a tail on him those days and should he go to either place on those dates I shall conduct further investigation and should he not go he will be cleared for the time being at least..."  
_L continued to thinking like this until he instinctively reaching for the tray almost fell from his chair searching for it. Watari steadied him apologizing for interrupting his thoughts but still keeping the tray out of reach, he obviously had something he wanted to talk to L about and L despite his anti-social skills didn't complain he just waited for Watari to speak his mind. Seeing how Watari was like L's father, L would at least attempt to respect him unlike most other adults he socialized with which he'd treat like- Well like a child because he had to clearly explain almost everything he said.  
"L, I understand that as you age you also explore more, you're 25 and a very curious person I might add and you are exploring more personal matters," He paused wanting to word what he was about to ask right, "I've let you explore these past few weeks now and well, I think that as your guardian, no more a provider, as your provider of all these luxuries and as your guardian I should know at least where you are going in the mornings and after class... Have you met someone?"  
L shifted uncomfortably under Watari's inquisitive stare seeing the concern and...Hope?! L knew Watari well enough to recognize his emotions perfectly and he did actually look hopeful. L took a breath and slowly started trying to explain, "It's a very tricky situation you see, this person is the one person who feels like an equal and matches if not rivals my intelligence. But he is also-"  
"He? You are gay? Is that why you didn't want to tell me? You think I wouldn't accept such a thing. L, whoever this man is he is lucky to have you, but if things go astray, and take my word, if he hurts you in anyway there will be consequences. But if you trust him the I will too, does he know you are L?" Watari looked at L with fatherly love waiting for a response, while L shifted more knowing he had to answer.  
"He is the first person to actually understand me and think on my level not only that he not only accepts my "flaws" he adores them because they are a part of me and I don't have to hide them for once. He only knows me as 'Ryuzaki' for safety precautions, but the tricky part is this, I love Light Yagami who as you know is one of my prime Kira suspects . Before you get angry at me or lecture me know this though I am going to have a tail on him on the Aoyoma and Shibuya dates and should anything suspicious arise I will cut all ties with him and be prepared for the worst." L gave Watari what he hoped came across as a reassuring look.  
"Okay, but I will determine if there is anything suspicious behavior since your opinion is riddled with bias towards Light and not a word of this to the rest of the Yagami household assuming they still don't know especially Soichiro." admonished Watari.  
"Yes, it is bad enough to have your son be a prime suspect but to be gay and dating the one person who could lock him away, I don't believe those emotions would manifest themselves well should we tell him. Only should Light be cleared of suspicion completely will we tell him."  
"That would be best. Until then you may only see Light in the mornings starting at 5 AM till one hour after class, the rest of the time you will be working on this case to ensure progress is made." Watari ended with finality not leaving it open for discussion. L knew better than to argue anyway and he was lucky to even be able to see Light at all.  
"Thank you Watari-san."

**(Two days later May 4****th****: Light's house)**

L climbed a ladder, tossed down by Light, up to Light's balcony and greeted him with a chaste kiss before turning to pull up the ladder. While he did so Light spoke.  
"Much easier than climbing that little tree, eh Ryuzaki?"  
"Yes but now I don't get to pretend I'm invading a castle tower to rescue a damsel in distress, a very beautiful damsel I might add." jested L to Light turning back holding the ladder.  
"Damsel in distress my ass! I can fend for myself just fine." Light retorted in defense.  
"Yes while it is true you are stronger than me physically and an independent person like me you are the submissive one in our relationship. My proof? As stated you are stronger yet allow me to be dominant, you are quite expressive of your emotions which most men aren't, plus you are quite peculiar when it comes to your clothes and hair." L added the last part teasingly spiking up Light's hair who immediately withdrew trying to fix it before he had processed the last part then stopped only to resume fixing it.  
"It's not my fault! I just prefer to not blend in so of course I speak my mind and what I feel and I'm just an organized person is all." L noticed how Light immediately took on a defensive stance not helping his case at all and adding to L's point. "You're getting defensive Light-chan, I just think it's cute how feminine you are I'm not poking fun I promise."  
"Okay but don't compare me to damsels, they just expect to be fawned over and have guys risk their lives just because they ask for it and act all cutise. I however know that you don't get what you want by asking you have to work or manipulate to get what you want."  
L knew this wasn't over though by how easily Light had succumbed and  
as if reading L's mind Light added. "And no this isn't over." he turned on his heel and walked inside to his closet, not letting L choose his outfit today much to his disappointment, and began changing into his clothes seeming to take his time this particular day L noted.  
"Will you tell me when it will be?" L asked having followed Light.  
"As long as it takes." replied Light pulling on his pants.  
"Well will you tell me what you are trying to achieve?" L pushed wanting some sort of idea of what Light was planning.  
"You'll see..." said Light slyly but making no advance on L who took notice of just how offended Light really was by being called feminine.

'_Damsel my ass.'  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

**(Next Day: May 5th: To-Oh University)**

Class was dragging along boring as ever as the teacher was showing a power-point on the lymphatic system. It was a pretty average day, nice outside, students chatting happily on campus, except for one thing. Light was taking notes and being attentive to the teacher alienating L completely, he'd been ignoring L ever since the spat about being feminine, he still tossed the ladder down and drove him to school but he made minimal conversation and, worse yet for L, no contact. So there they sat, in silence, taking unneeded notes.

**(Lunch at the cafe)**

L was sitting staring idly at his desserts to depressed to eat because of Light's frigid behavior towards him.

"Light please! I've said I was sorry 148 times now," pleaded L going on to add, "it is unhealthy to obsess and hold such an imprudent remark against me."  
Light unfazed by L's appeal for forgiveness waved down the waitress and asked for a few boxes for L's desserts and the check. L offered to pay this time to which Light hesitantly accepted and then giving a little farewell wave L began to walk away when Light grabbed him spun him around and kissed him on the lips.  
Pulling back and putting his forehead to L's Light whispered, "Actually it was 150." and smiled kissing him again ruffling L's hair even worse than normal.

"Thank you Light-chan, I won't make such ignorant comments again." L checked his watch. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Watari is waiting." L had told Light Watari was his adoptive father and he was a rather strict guardian.

Light hugged L before walking to the limo with his desserts, some of which L was already feeling better enough to eat, and waved goodbye.

**(Sixteen Days Later: May 21st)  
****  
**Light was sitting in his room double checking his check list for Aoyoma feeling a little irritated at Ryuk who was unblinkingly staring at him the whole time.  
_"I guess Shinigami have evolved enough they don't need to blink..."_ "So, Light, what do you plan to do about L and the impostor Kira seeing you anyway?" asked Ryuk, finally deciding to voice his interest.  
"Well Ryuk, how I see it is L will be watching everyone who goes to Aoyoma that day, probably with undercover cops, and I also don't want to be identified by the other Kira," explained Light "What I am doing is going in disguise so even if the false Kira or L's cops are watching they can't recognize me especially in the crowded club."  
"You are pretty bright, eh Light?"  
"I like to think so..."

**(Next day: May 22nd, Aoyoma)****  
****  
**Light entered the "Note Blue" club with Ryuk hovering above the crowd looking around with curiosity. Dressed in a Hatsune Miku Tee and skinny jeans plus a black wig and some sunglasses he walked around a bit looking for a person with any suspiciousness. He stayed in the club about an hour after everyone had pretty much shown up for the concert before leaving. _"Well nobody seemed too suspicious and nobody tried to talk to me or show me any notebook..."_

**(Three Days Later: May 25th)****(Task Force Headquarters)  
****  
**L sighed under his breath as the first of the Task Force Members arrived for the evening. They'd had no luck locating Kira and Light had managed to slip both of his tails not helping his defense. Things weren't looking good for Light or the Kira case aside for the fact Light wasn't located at Aoyoma either thus he may not be Kira. The percentages were slim though...  
"Ryuzaki, Sakura Television has received a message from the Second Kira. The postmark is the 23rd," Watari spoke over the computer, "I'll send you the files via computer first."  
The screen changed to solid white with red letters reading "Kira" while the message played.  
'I was able to find Kira. Thank you people at the TV station, policemen, thank you all very much.'  
"Found him?! This is bad..." Exclaimed Aizawa.  
"Yes... If Kira and the second Kira have joined forces," said Soichiro, "then who knows what they are capable of."  
"Not quite." stated L, "Up until this time the Second Kira has spoken of wanting to meet Kira but just now they said they have "found him." And if they had I doubt Kira would allow the Second Kira to announce their meeting to the police. At this rate we, the police, will have to send out a message to the Second Kira immediately"  
"What will we tell them?" asked Matsuda.  
"We will offer leniency in exchange for Kira's identity. This will be even more effective if Kira doesn't know who the Second Kira is yet. Asahi-san," said L using Soichiro's alias, "would it be possible to offer Second Kira immunity for the information leading to Kira's capture?"  
"Well he's already killed eight innocent people that we know of... We can't."  
"Okay, we shall be vague then and offer as much leniency as possible, he'll be treated as a hero and the police will not come after him. Watari, it is 7:25 PM now, I want this running on every station at exactly 8:55 PM tonight." "Understood."

**(Later That Night: 9 PM)****(Light's House)  
****  
**Ryuk was hovering over Light as the message ended and Light flipped off the television set.  
"So Light, do you think that fake Kira will turn you in since apparently they saw you?"  
"Dammit! How did they connect you to me? I stayed in crowds and groups the whole time I was there, even entering the club!"  
Ryuk chuckled, "Wonder how this interesting twist wi-"  
"Light~ A classmate stopped by to give you your notebook!" Sayu, Light's little sister, called up the stair and as he passed he she giggled.  
"Is that your girlfriend Light?"  
Light ignored her too interested in the fact she mentioned the person had a notebook.  
_"A Death Note perhaps...?"_  
Light stepped out shutting the door behind him turning to see a petite blond with pigtails and rather skimpy punk clothes.  
"H-hi, I'm Misa Amane. I thought you might be worried with what was on the news and I couldn't wait any longer. This notebook..." She held out a Death Note towards Light for him to touch.  
Light touched it and seeing her Shinigami invited her in so nobody could over hear them.  
"Oh, you're inviting me up to your room...? Yay!"  
"Mom, she came all this way to bring me my notebook could you bring up some tea?"  
"Sure Light," Sachiko turned to Misa smiling, "Welcome to our home." A few minutes later Light and Misa were sitting in his room sipping tea. "_Well she is definitely the Second Kira and knows I am Kira. The message just aired a bit ago so she couldn't have gone to the police... But why did she come here? I can't really use her, I suppose I'll just observe her for now."  
_ "How did you know I am Kira?"  
"Ah, just as I suspected, you haven't made the eye trade have you? Well with shinigami eyes you can see peoples names and their life-spans except if they own a Death Note then only their name is visible."  
"Well," said Light glancing at Ryuk, "I didn't know that detail..." Misa's shinigami spoke, "The girl tells the truth, she wouldn't have been able to tell you were Kira at Aoyoma right? I also told her she shouldn't reveal her name to Kira but she didn't want to lie to you."  
"I see... But what if you had been caught? All of Kira's secrets would have been revealed."  
"I haven't been yet and if I listen to you then I won't be right? Make me your girlfriend."  
"I won't do that Misa."

Misa looked at the floor pouting hugging her Death Note. "And why not?"

Light was not about to tell her about Ryuzaki figuring if he did she may try to kill him. Instead he came up with this.  
"Because someone may connect you to me if they saw you came over here right after the message aired and were suddenly my girlfriend."  
"Oh, well I guess that's true..." she sighed, "but if I ever see you with another girl I'll kill her, after all I have the eyes I could do that if I wanted to." she smiled looking back up satisfied with her solution.  
_"This girl has to be crazy. I can just use her and when I get a chance kill her. The eyes will be useful..."  
_ "Boy," spoke the shinigami, "just so you know if you kill Misa or get her executed I will kill you as well." Misa turned to the shinigami frowning.  
"Rem, Light wouldn't kill me, I am useful to him, I could see L's name and kill him. Plus I love him so I wouldn't want you to kill him."  
"Rem is it?" Rem nodded, "My father is working for L, but I have no way to find where he stays though despite that. Instead of Misa risking her life trying to follow my dad to L, would it be possible for you to kill him?" Light smirked. He not only had a plan now to kill L but he could make it sound like he didn't want to hurt Misa thus the plan.  
"Hm..." she took a minute or so to think it over, "Yes I will kill L for you, but only because Misa cares about you so much and I don't want to see her killed by him."  
_"L will die...this easily?"_

**(The next morning: May 26th)****  
****(Light's house)**After getting Rem to agree to kill L, the plot was laid down. L was to die in two days, the 28th, in the Yellow Box Warehouse by hanging himself at 11:00 PM Light had planned the place so he can finally see the world famous detective meet the fate he deserved for trying to defy the future God of the perfect New World.

**Tap... Tap... Tap-tap-tap-THUNK!**Ryuzaki had climbed the little tree outside Lights terrace because Light had overslept and hadn't tossed the ladder down for L. Tapping on the window L had awakened Light and in Light's haste to roll out of bed and open the door he had tangled his legs in the sheets and tripped barely catching himself. L smiled, if you can call the slight rise at the corners of his mouth a smile, and shrugged as if to say "sorry." Light smiled seeing him and walked to the door coolly as if nothing had happened.  
"Hey," Light leaned against the door frame, such a cliche, "I did not just trip."  
"So you are a liar Light-chan?" said L smirking.  
"Hey, that's not fair Ryuzaki you know I was being facetious."  
L smiled and hugged him.  
"It's already 5:45 we need to leave promptly." stated L letting go and pulling an outfit from Light's closet tossing it to him.

**(Two days later:May 28th)**Light was waiting.

L stood up excusing himself from the hotel room and began walking.

Light, watching his watch was smiling maniacally and watching, waiting for the moment that would change his life. It was 10:58 when he heard it. The shuffling of feet on the concrete outside the door and then a shadow hunched over in a certain manner making Light's blood run cold. L walked through some glass shards from a bottle, his feet were bleeding leaving smudges of blood, but he he never stopped, never even paused to take notice, just walked to a noose Light had prepared already, ladder to reach it and all. Light ran down the fire escape from where he was watching, slipping on the last flight, and broke his arm. Ryuk cackled eating an apple. "What'cha gonna do Light? Or should I say what will you do Kira?" "Ryuzaki!"  
Light choosing to ignore the pain ran after L and tackled him to the ground. Only then did L respond by kicking Light leaving him gasping for air and continuing his sojourn to his death. Only when L had had kicked Light did he know 'Ryuzaki' is L, he had tears running down his face and looked at Light with pity and remorse right before delivering the blow.  
Light choked back sobs knowing once the name was written even if he could lock him up he'd still die. Maybe not by suicide, but definitely by a heart attack. He could only watch now as L climbed the ladder, staring off into space, tears running down his face, grabbed the noose. Light couldn't watch anymore, but nothing could stop the the sounds he heard next. The ladder falling, the strangled gasps and then silence.  
"Hyuk hyuk hyuk." chuckled Ryuk, "Well he's out of your way now, God of the New World."  
Light gasped, "Ryuk! Can you bring him back?! There's got to be a way right?!"  
"Nope, a Shinigami bringing back a person would contradict our very existence and no doubt kill me should I ever try."  
"Then kill me!" pleaded Light, falling to his knees in front of Ryuk.  
"I won't do that Light I would be bored again watching from the Shinigami Realm."  
Light gasping between choked sobs put the ladder up taking L's hanged body down and sat on the ground L's body in his lap wiping away the tears. He then jerked out his Death Note, wrote out a name, and counted the seconds till they would die.  
"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...I love you L-" He cut off with a strangled noise one would describe as a scream, to another a gasp, or perhaps even a sob, but then, once again, silence.  
Kira and L were to be rivals, nevermore.

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Ryuk here, once again being forced to work for apples, to tell you what Light didn't know. Had Light stuck around and looked more closely at L he would have noticed something. Hyuk hyuk hyuk... Maybe I just won't tell you pathetic human, just make you go on now not knowing what it was, that'd be entertaining. I know the author will edit this though, so here is what you don't know. In the Death Note after prying it from Light's death grip was, of course, written in "Light Yagami-Heart attack". I decided to watch from The Shinigami Realm and took the Death Note with me, it took two days for the bodies to be discovered and for the NPA to launch investigation. What Light failed to notice was a letter in L's hand that L had been writing shortly before his death.

_Light,__ I am 98% sure I am going to die today. I am L, and I know that you are Kira. I overheard it on May 25th when Misa Amane came to your home after the broadcast, Watari had given me permission to visit you that night, so I climbed the tree. I heard everything, you are most certainly Kira and Misa Amane is the Second Kira. I won't turn you in though, never shall. This is good-bye, I won't stop you from killing me because I don't know if you would still love me if you knew I was L, and I being the "World's Greatest Detective" can't let you go. I would rather die and know you are free and alive than die knowing you hate me. Heh, some "World's Greatest Detective" I am, having fallen for history's greatest mass murder. I love you Light, Kira. _

_ Love,_

_ L_


End file.
